If
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Cinta ini salah, mereka tahu itu. Tak ada yang berusaha membenarkannya, karena kebersamaan lebih membuat candu ketimbang nikotin, atau apapun yang bisa ditawarkan. "Tidakkah kau merasa berdosa?"/"Jangan merasa suci, kau juga menginginkan hal ini kan?" Kiba/Ino


**Don't like don't read!**

.

**If**

Desclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Khisimoto

Pairing : Kiba/Ino

.

.

If it's me

And if it's you

And if our love is wrong

Then I don't ever wanna be right

I don't ever wanna be right

If it's real

And if it's true

And if our love is wrong

Then I don't ever wanna be right

I don't ever wanna be right

I just want you to be mine

_Column Scott ~ If Our Love Is Wrong_

_._

_._

"Sudah pulang?"

Kiba mengerjap melihat wanita pirang yang mengenakan celemek ungu, menyambutnya di pintu masuk dapur dengan senyum kelewat lebar. Dan ia mendesah pelan, antara terkejut dan merasa heran disaat bersamaan. "Yeah." Dia melenggang masuk, meletakkan tas kerja di sofa sembari melepas jasnya.

"Selagi kau mandi, aku akan membuatkanmu makanan."

Dan pria itu tak mau mendebat, sebab kelelahan seperti menggantung di setiap sendinya.

.

.

Jika kau bertanya pada Kiba apa yang paling disukainya dari Ino, mungkin dia akan menjawab semuanya. Semua yang dimiliki Ino di tubuhnya adalah favoritnya. Biru jernih matanya mengingatkannya pada langit musim semi. Senyumnya terukir bagai lapisan gula yang manis. Rambutnya serupa untaian benang emas yang mengagumkan. Dan kulitnya yang putih terasa lembut, menenangkan. Ino adalah kesempurnaan, dan terkadang Kiba tidak memiliki kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan betapa menakjubkan wanita itu.

.

.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh."

Ino menghela napas, merasakan hangat dada telanjang Kiba menyentuh punggungnya. Hembusan napas pria itu menggelitik tengkuknya, menyebabkan getaran memabukkan mengalir sepanjang urat nadi. Jika boleh jujur, ia juga merasakan kerinduan yang sama. Namun, kendala waktu dan tempat serta kesempatan kadang-kadang tidak berpihak pada keduanya. Matanya terpejam ketika merasakan detak jantung berirama di belakangnya, begitu menenangkan, dan pelukan di pinggangnya terasa nyaman. "Kau pikir aku tidak?"

Ada kekehan pelan. "Ini agak menakutkan buatku, bahwa kau mungkin bakal pergi. Atau melupakanku setelah ini." Suara Kiba pelan dan agak serak, membuat lawan bicaranya merasakan gelenyar aneh di sepanjang tulang belakangnya.

Wanita pirang itu memutar tubuh, membuat mereka saling berhadapan. Biru jernih bertemu coklat, dan segala emosi rasanya bercampur menjadi satu. Pedih dan bahagia, nyaris tak bisa dibedakan. "Lupakan hal itu." Jemarinya menangkup dagu tegas si pria. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sepanjang malam bersamamu." Perlahan ia memejamkan mata, menyatukan bibir mereka. Memberi pria itu ciuman pelan, dan mereka tidak berhenti setelahnya. Saling mencium, meraba, dan melakukan apa yang disebut definisi saling merasakan.

.

.

"Ku lihat teman wanitamu banyak, harusnya aku yang takut bakal kehilanganmu." Ino mendesis, merasakan lengan berorot melingkari pinggulnya. Dan karena kenyamanan yang ditawarkan lengan itu, ia pikir itu memang diciptakan untuknya. Tubuh mereka begitu pas ketika saling menyatu, tapi memikirkan kenyataan yang ada membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Mungkin." Kiba mengerling jam weker dia atas nakas yang menunjuk pukul 3 dini hari. Masih terlalu awal untuk bangun, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan ketika wanita dalam pelukannya menginginkan teman bicara. "Tapi daya tarik mereka tidak sepadan denganmu."

Tubuh ramping Ino bergetar karena tawa. Menertawakan guyonan pria itu, menertawakan nasib mereka, sekaligus menertawakan beberapa orang yang ternyata tak tahu apa-apa soal ini.

"Tidakkah kau merasa berdosa?" Ia mengeratkan pelukan pada pinggang telanjang si wanita. Sesuatu melesak kuat dalam dadanya, antara hasrat, nafsu, kerinduan serta kebahagiaan semu yang selalu berusaha ia yakini ke'nyata'annya.

Ino menyikut pelan dada bidang. "Jangan merasa suci, kau juga menginginkan hal ini kan?"

"Suamimu bakal marah."

Mata birunya memicing untuk mengamati ekspresi lawan bicaranya. "Aku menikah dengan Hidan karena perjodohan. Dan kau tahu, bocah itu lebih suka menghabiskan waktu bersama banyak wanita ketimbang seorang wanita yang cuma terikat dengan perjanjian di atas kertas."

Ino sudah mengatakan itu ribuan kali, tapi tetap saja, kadang ia sanksi dengan pengakuannya. "Tetap saja."

"Mungkin dia tidak akan marah kalau pun nantinya anak yang kulahirkan malah mirip srpertimu."

"Astaga, ayahmu yang akan membunuhku."

Namun alih-alih meratap, keduanya malah tertawa. Anggap ini gila, tapi mereka menyebut aksi itu memang diluar kewarasan.

.

.

Kiba memang tak berusaha membenarkan cinta terlarang mereka. Tidak berusaha mencari pembelaan ataupun alasan untuk membuat mereka tampak tak bersalah. Karena sejak awal, orang tua Ino tak merestui hubungan itu. Segala usaha rasanya sia-sia. Karena dimata mereka Kiba cuma karyawan swasta biasa, tak cocok dengan si putri Yamanaka.

Tapi diluar dugaan, Ino mengusahakan segalanya sejauh ini. Berusaha agar mereka tetap bisa bersama meski singkat. Kedengarannya ini konyol, dan bayangan tentang dosa rasanya berputar-putar di kepala. Namun, ia selalu kalah akan hasrat dan godaan akan kenyamanan semu diantara mereka. Biar saja segalanya tetap begini, sampai semuanya terkuak dengan pasti.

Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak akan menginginkan hal yang bermuluk-muluk. Ia cuma menginginkan Yamanaka Ino, itu saja.

**end**

**Tetep aja sih selingkuh itu nggak baik. ****Ini cuma fic, jangan dianggap serius.**

**Entah ini emosi lagunya bisa terasa atau nggak, cuma iseng aja nulis ini gara2 denger lagu 'If Our Love Is Wrong' punyanya Om Column Scott :D.**

**Oke makasih buat yg udah mau baca, tinggalkan kritik dan sarannya, _please._**

**_~_ Lin**

**25 Agustus 2019**


End file.
